


Кайбер-кристалл

by starngel



Series: Звездная пыль [32]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Series: Звездная пыль [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227





	Кайбер-кристалл

Взамен на расшифрованные символы, Пиа попросила отвезти ее на Лотал. Кит и Гретта на своем Быстроходном помогли ей добраться до места, после чего остались ждать ее у своего корабля.

Пиа никогда не открывала храмы сама. Первый раз его открыл мастер Солк, а после Пиа редко покидала стены храма, а если и покидала, то он открывался ей сам. Здесь же такого не повторилось: юный джедай старалась изо всех сил, чтобы открыть тайный проход. Получилось у нее только с пятой попытки, что Пиа сочла приемлемым для первого раза.

Призывы Силы ощущались внутри храма как никогда сильно. Она чувствовала Ее буквально везде. Закрыв глаза и полностью доверившись своим чувствам, Пиа отдается в руки Силы, которая ведет ее. Несколько поворотов, длинных коридоров и джедай останавливается в каком-то помещении. Яркий голубой свет Пиа чувствует даже с закрытыми глазами, а когда она открывает их, то видит перед собой то, о чем так долго мечтала – ее собственный кайбер-кристалл.


End file.
